Upside-Down Apple-chan
by Yuuran
Summary: Nobunaga n'a jamais pu se défaire de son idée de génie que de faire de Gon un membre de la Troupe. Sûrement pour ça que la première chose qu'il trouva à faire quand il le croisa à un coin de rue fut de tout bonnement le kidnapper - sans même un bonjour!


**逆さまなリンゴちゃん 〜 Upside-Down Apple-chan**

⁃ Ah-ha!

L'exclamation victorieuse de Nobunaga résonna comme jamais dans le hall de la maison abandonnée qui servait de repère du moment au Ryodan. Cela lui attira instantanément le regard de tous les membres présents. Shizuku et Franklin arrêtèrent de fixer leur jeu d'échec, Shalnark lâcha des yeux sa console et Machi baissa la dernière création sur laquelle elle travaillait. Le samurai se reçut immédiatement trois paires de sourcils froncés - trois car Shizuku ne trouva qu'à cligner des yeux derrière ses lunettes. Et Chrollo l'imita inconsciemment quand il relava la tête de son livre avec un temps de retard. Perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en hauteur, le Danchou ne put que fixer son vieil ami - et surtout ce qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

⁃ Nobunaga, qu'est-ce que tu as là? demanda calmement l'homme à la croix.

⁃ Gon!

Et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il brandit encore plus fièrement si c'était possible le gamin qu'il tenait par les pieds. Le silence sembla se faire soudain plus lourd.

⁃ Gon? répéta prudemment Chrollo en sautant à terre.

⁃ Gon!

Tête en bas et bras raclants mollement le sol, le garçon à la tenue verte semblait vraiment mal en point - pas qu'il ait été blessé ou quoi que ce soit, non…Ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais et même éloigné de plusieurs pas, le Danchou avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir sa fièvre. Les yeux entrouverts mais voilés, l'enfant semblait marmonner quelque chose comme une litanie.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? s'exclama Franklin en s'approchant.

⁃ Pas sûr…, répond Nobunaga en soulevant son captif le plus haut possible.

⁃ Killua…Killua…, continua de gémir Gon sans prendre conscience une seule seconde de son entourage.

⁃ Killua…le gamin aux cheveux blancs, vous vous souvenez? tenta d'éclaircir le samurai en se tournant vers ses camarades - mais il se reçut tout autre chose qu'un simple hochement de tête.

⁃ Imbécile! gronda Machi en lui frappant violemment l'arrière du crâne. C'est pas une façon de tenir un enfant malade!

⁃ Malade?

⁃ Un rhume qui a mal tourné et ne fera que s'aggraver si on continue à lui envoyer autant de sang au cerveau, fit remarquer Shal en se penchant sur un Gon clairement délirant.

⁃ Nobunaga, allonges le quelque part, ordonna Chrollo en gardant ses distances.

⁃ Hum, Danchou, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter…, hésita quelque peu le samurai avec un regard pour le hunter qui semblait prêt à halluciner.

⁃ Et pour-?

⁃ Ça peut être que Killua!

Et criant limite cela, Gon donna soudain un violent coup de poing devant lui. Il ne frappa que le vide mais seulement car Shalnark avait eu la bonne idée de se reculer à temps.

⁃ Je ne sais pas si c'est la fièvre mais ça le prend des fois comme ça, expliqua Nobunaga en rajustant sa prise. Et toujours en rapport avec l'autre gosse - je crois qu'il a aussi mentionné Hisoka et un ballon de volley mais pas sûr…

⁃ Volley ou basket, ce n'est pas là le problème! s'énerva Franklin. Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé en faire de ce gosse?

Mais avant que Nobunaga ne puisse se lancer dans un grand discours pour essayer de convaincre Chrollo de laisser Gon rejoindre la troupe, la porte-double du hall s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer trois personnes - un grand blond sans sourcils et deux petites têtes clairement énervées.

⁃ Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me le rendre, ce serait bien! gronda Killua en laissant une décharge électrique lui dresser la pointe des cheveux.

⁃ Phinks? Feitan?

Chrollo n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa question pour que les deux membres comprennent. Le plus petit des deux trop pris par son échange de regard noir avec l'ancien assassin, Phinks se dévoua pour expliquer la situation.

⁃ Le gamin est venu gentiment taper à la porte pour nous demander de lui rendre son ami.

⁃ Gentiment? répéta Feitan. Il a fait sauter les plombs et a envoyé la porte dans le mur.

⁃ Ça vous apprendra à aller kidnapper des gens sans défenses! s'excita tout de suite Killua. Non seulement voilà que Gon se met à somnambuler à cause de la fièvre mais après faut que ce soit tête à l'envers et tenu par les pieds par un _chonmage_ que je le retrouve! Mettez-vous à ma place, ça a été une assez longue journée comme ça!

Et comme-ci il adhérait totalement au sentiment de fatigue de la tête blanche, Chrollo poussa un petit soupire avant de venir se frotter le front d'un air las - non, vraiment, des fois, il avait plus l'impression d'être le chef de famille d'une famille de onze (malheureusement maintenant neuf) gamins plus intenables les uns que les autres plutôt que la tête d'une troupe connue pour ses crimes sans coeur. Il était peut-être temps de revoir les bases de leur profession… _mais avant_ _ça_ …

⁃ Nobunaga, rends l'enfant à son ami, ordonna dans un souffle le Danchou, voulant juste en finir au plus vite pour retourner à sa lecture.

⁃ Quoi? Non! geignit littéralement le samurai, ce qui arracha un roulement des yeux à Machi et Feitan, un grognement à Franklin, un rire tout sauf approprié dans ces circonstances à Shal et Phinks ne put que secouer les mains d'un air exaspéré.

⁃ Tu deviens chiant, là, Nobunaga! grogna le plus grand des blonds. Pourquoi t'es aussi obsédé par ce ce gosse? Tant que t'y es, tu veux pas inviter celui-là aussi dans la troupe? Ça faciliterait les choses, hein?

Un silence suivit la proposition ironique de l'homme en survêtement. Ce dernier n'eut qu'un mauvais pressentiment quand les yeux du samurai se mirent soudain à briller. Il tiqua légèrement malgré lui quand Feitan claqua de la langue, clairement agacé.

⁃ Idiot, siffla le plus petit et Phinks dut se retenir d'acquiescer.

⁃ Ça c'est de l'idée! s'exclama Nobunaga en se tournant vigoureusement vers Killua, secouant sans le vouloir Gon qui ne put que gémir, sa tête commençant sérieusement à le tuer. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, gamin? Si Gon prend le 11, tu peux avoir le 9?

⁃ HA?! Comme-ci j'allais vous laisser nous tatouer une stupide araignée, baーka!

Et trop occupé à sortir quelque chose de sa poche, Killua ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil que Chrollo laissa échapper - _il avait un problème avec les araign_ _ées?_ Mais le Danchou ne put pas s'attarder sur ce sentiment. Pas quand le petit assassin sortit finalement son téléphone portable de sa poche.

⁃ Je voulais pas en arriver là mais vous me laissez pas le choix!

Tout se passa alors très vite. La même seconde où Killua appuya sur envoyer, Feitan lui arracha l'appareil des mains pour le balancer tout droit vers Shalnark - mais c'était déjà trop tard, le message était parti. Immédiatement, Phinks tenta d'attraper d'une façon ou d'entre autre la tête blanche pour éviter tout autre surprise mais la main du blond ne se referma que sur du vide.

⁃ _**Kanmuru - Denko Sekka!**_

Un coup de tonnerre fit trembler toute la demeure. Et maintenant totalement sur leur garde et prêt à engager le combat à tout moment, les membres du Ryodan analysèrent calmement la situation - enfin, tous sauf Nobunaga. Il avait été totalement pris par surprise par la soudaine explosion de vitesse de Killua qui s'était retrouvé en un clin d'oeil devant lui. Et à peine le samurai avait-il put comprendre ce qui se passait que l'ancien assassin lui arrachait Gon des mains et se propulsait de l'autre côté de la pièce, la vague d'énergie qu'il créa envoyant l'araignée dans un mur. Personne ne lui prêta attention…

⁃ Il arrive, souffla soudain Shal, s'attirant effectivement l'attention des autres membres.

⁃ Qui arrive? pressa Machi, une aiguille déjà en main.

⁃ …Je sais pas…

⁃ HA?! s'énerva tout de suite Phinks. Comment ça tu sais pas?!

⁃ Le destinataire n'a pas de nom, expliqua le manipulateur en lançant l'appareil à Chrollo. Mais vu ce qu'on sait de notre dernière rencontre, je ne peux imaginer qu'une personne.

Un énième silence tomba sur la pièce. Killua recula d'un autre pas alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Il avait été obligé d'éteindre son _Kanmuru_ , l'électricité faisant tout sauf du bien à Gon qui était endormi sur son dos. Dans un état d'impuissance forcée, Killua n'avait plus qu'une solution - attendre et espérer que ses renforts ne le plantent pas.

⁃ Kusari-yarou* ne? proposa tout de suite Fei en plissant les yeux derrière son col.

Tout le monde se tendit visiblement, Killua y compris. Et resserrant sa prise sur Gon, il jeta un regard en coin à sa gauche, croisant immédiatement le regard du Danchou qui le fixait sans ciller, portable toujours en main.

⁃ _Tche_ , pesta mentalement la tête blanche. _Toujours la personne qu'on veut le plus bluffer qui se fait pas avoir_ _…_ _Si seulement Kurapika avait d_ _énié ré_ _pondre, j_ _'aurai pas eu à faire appel à_ lui _!_

Killua serra visiblement les dents, jetant un regard impatient à la porte par laquelle il était entré avant de tout de suite se refocaliser sur Chrollo. Celui-ci était entrain de triturer le portable confisqué, une main dans une poche et vraiment trop détendu pour la situation.

⁃ Danchou? s'étonna Shizuku alors que ce dernier tournaient ostentatoirement le dos au reste de la salle.

⁃ Nobunaga…, commença de sa voix profonde le chef des Kumo.

Il laissa un petit blanc flotter durant lequel il se passa beaucoup de chose. Le samurai se délogea finalement du mur, tout le monde dirigea son attention vers l'homme à la croix et des bruits de pas venant du couloir résonnèrent. Tous les membres présents se focalisèrent à nouveau entièrement sur la porte-double.

⁃ Nobunaga, répéta Chrollo en lui lançant à peine un regard par-dessus son épaule. Tu es responsable de cette situation alors tu as intérêt à t'occuper de _ça_.

L'ordre eut à peine claqué qu'un nouvel arrivant faisait son entrée majestueuse. Tout le monde se tendit visiblement et ce pour diverses raisons.

⁃ Hisoka…, souffla Machi en resserrant la main sur son aiguilles.

⁃ Hisoka! gronda Phinks, se craquant déjà les doigts.

⁃ Yah～

Même Shizuku invoqua sans y penser Deme-chan, ce qui traduisait bien la tension qui avait pris d'un seul coup le Ryodan. Et alors que Nobunaga lui-même se préparait au combat en posant une main sur son katana, il confirma ce qu'il savait déjà du coin de l'oeil: Killua et Gon avaient disparu. L'ex-assassin s'était intelligemment servi de la distraction qu'était le magicien pour se faire la malle.

⁃ _Le petit malin_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Nobunaga avant de revenir au problème actuel.

⁃ Huhu…, rigola simplement Hisoka en sortant une carte de nulle part. Tes mots me blessent, Chrollo～On se connait pourtant assez pour que tu ne me traites pas comme un objet, non?

⁃ Huh…, soupira simplement le Danchou sans lui accorder plus qu'un regard. Et dire que j'avais presque fini mon livre…

De tous les regards noirs qu'il s'était reçu de la soirée, celui que le reste de la troupe lança à Nobunaga après ce commentaire en particulier fut le seul à vraiment lui donner des sueurs froides - _le moment de lecture du Danchou_ _é_ _tait sacr_ _é_ _, tout le monde le savait!_ Le samurai eut du mal à déglutir malgré lui.

⁃ Argh! C'est bon, j'ai compris! s'exclama-t-il finalement en venant se planter devant un Hisoka tout sauf impressionné. Je m'occupe du clown et tout de suite, ça vous va?!

⁃ Hum…Non, je n'ai nullement envie de me battre contre un palmier, refusa immédiatement le magicien en multipliant les cartes entre ses doigts. Chrollo～Viens jouer～

⁃ Danchou n'a pas de temps à te consacrer et-oi! Essaye pas de m'ignorer et regarder à côté, espèce de sale-!

Le reste de la troupe ne put que regarder alors que Nobunaga s'agitait dans tous les sens pour bloquer la vue du magicien qui se penchait de-ci de-là pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'homme à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais Chrollo ne leur faisait même pas face, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la pièce, téléphone à l'oreille.

⁃ Ah, Illumi? s'exclama-t-il après même pas une tonalité. C'est Chrollo. Est-ce que…?

⁃ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as le téléphone de Killua? le coupa immédiatement l'ainé des Zoldyck. Me dis pas que t'as fait les poches de mon frère?

⁃ Comme-ci j'oserais toucher cette souris électrique～! rigola doucement le Danchou, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre l'agitation derrière lui. C'est une longue histoire et pour en venir directement à la conclusion, accepterais-tu de me rendre un petit service en échange d'informations sur la localisation de ton petit frère?

⁃ Qui est-ce que tu veux mort? fut la réponse instantanée de l'assassin.

⁃ Haha. Je te laisses choisir comment mais viens juste me débarrasser de Hisoka avant que lui et la troupe n'ameutent toute la ville avec leurs cris.

⁃ …Je fais le plein d'aiguilles et j'arrive.

Chrollo soupira doucement alors que la communication coupait. Et se tournant finalement vers le hall qui, par chance, ne s'était pas encore transformé en champ de bataille mais était devenu la scène d'une violente dispute verbale, il ne put que secouer la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur un débris de mur et de sortir son livre. Vous pouviez rajouter un membre à la famille de folie qui l'entourait: l'oncle psycho que personne n'invitait aux repas mais qui trouvait toujours le moyen d'être là.

⁃ En espérant maintenant que la tante ne croise pas son frère en chemin et oublie de venir…

Et marmonnant cela pour lui-même, le Danchou tourna une page de son ouvrage.

* * *

 _Une petite histoire inspirée par un fan-art que je n'arrive pas à retrouver sur tumblr pour l'anniversaire de Gon..._

 _Imaginez la chose: tout un tas de petits Gon pêle-mêle avec des Killua, Kurapika, Leorio et même Hisoka sauvages par-ci par-là; et allez savoir pourquoi, attirant direct l'oeil en bas à gauche, Nobunaga qui tient notre Green Baby par les pieds. Une scène inoubliable qui permit la création de cette petite chose...qui est un peu partie en vrille dès le milieu avec mon obsession pour le Ryodan et son cher Danchou mais bon, suis-je vraiment à blâmer? U3U_


End file.
